"New House" by Rex Orange County
'''New House '''is a song by English recording artist Rex Orange County. His first single since 2017's Loving Is Easy, it was written and produced by him and Ben Baptie. It was released on February 14th, 2019. Lyrics It doesn't come that easy anyway Every time I try it never feels the way it did at the start This one for my dogs that see where I'm coming from and know why it's hard I do it for you No one can save me this evening She does her all but I've never been the easiest ride She says, "It's okay, we know it's alright" So I said, "Picture it" I can see us in a house next year, you'll be making your mind up You can figure out what goes where and stay keeping it real with me all the time All the while, they can't touch me anyway So I'll be holding it down with you every day Holding it down (oh, oh, I'll be holding it down) (Holding it down, ah) (oh, oh) I'm so good at falling asleep Grateful for you waking me If it weren't for you I would've stayed here for weeks And the bed is just upstairs, the only place I feel peace There's nothing I forgot to do Nowhere that I'ma need to be There's no one left for me to impress How am I meant to know what's good when nothing good on the screen? It's been the same way for a while now and I'ma come clean You know that I haven't been inspired since, like, I was eighteen And the extra stress isn't necessary anyway So the only thing that's worrying is right in front of me in a line And life is too short to be staying inside But I didn't realize, I ran from the light And no one can save me, I'm bleeding I do my best, but I really am a regular guy At least I've got three-six-four more days to get it right Take a seat, picture this (oh) I can see us in a house next year, you'll be making your mind up You can figure out what goes where, you'll be keeping it real with me all the time No distraction, no one's even tryna reach me Well, not until they need something, honestly And the trouble is, everybody needs something all the fuckin' time (time) Everybody needs something all the fuckin' time Oh yeah It doesn't happen like this every day Every time I look at her, I feel the way I did at the start She's holding me up, I'll never depart All the emotions straight from the heart She got me all in my feelings I wouldn't know how to live life if it wasn't with her I know what it's worth Why This Song Rocks # Nice use of string instruments, horn blasts and harmonies. # Great piano-and-guitar arrangement. # Its sentimental and plainspoken lyrics. # Rex's earnest vocals. # Good use of autotune during the post-chorus and the third verse. # It tells a story about a woman Rex is deeply grateful for due to all the support she provides throughout his struggles. Making this even sweeter is that he's likely talking about his girlfriend, British singer Thea, and that the song was released on Valentines Day as well as the fact that he called her his valentine in an Instagram post on the same day. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs without Music Videos